


Oh, arch-nemesis of mine! (NSFW)

by tyffi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	Oh, arch-nemesis of mine! (NSFW)

**Artist:** [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/)**tyffi**  
**Pairing:** Lex/Bruce  
**Rating:** FRAO (adults only, NC-17, FSK 18)  
**Feedback:** of course! :D

Superman always stops Luthor, but once in a blue moon, Lex actually is able to defeat Superman, and well... Supes enjoys being defeated. ;)

 


End file.
